1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio data receiving apparatus, an audio data receiving method, and an audio data transmission and receiving system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as information transmission technology has become developed, a technology for transmitting audio data among a plurality of apparatuses has become increasingly used. For example, in home theater systems, attempts have been made to increase the degree of freedom of a layout of a speaker or the like by connecting a transmission apparatus that transmits audio data to a receiving apparatus that receives audio data, such as a speaker, in a wireless manner.
As described above, in a case where audio data is to be transmitted among a plurality of apparatuses and processed, as a technique for making a clock used for processing audio data on a receiving side match a sampling frequency on a transmission side, mainly, a technique of one of a synchronous mode and an asynchronous mode is used. The synchronous mode is a mode in which a transmission apparatus causes clock components corresponding to a sampling frequency to be contained in audio data and transmits the audio data, and a receiving apparatus processes the audio data in accordance with the received clock components (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-268662). The asynchronous mode is a mode in which clock components transmitted from a transmission apparatus are not used, and a receiving apparatus generates a clock having a frequency equal to a sampling frequency in a transmission apparatus, and processes audio data.